


Folle Luna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic con protagonista Luna Lovegood.
Series: Enchanted moon [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041731
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa a PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #1 di LandediFandom.  
> Prompt: W1) Femslash  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Coppia: LunaLovegood/Pansy.

Cap.1 Oltre il giudizio comune

Luna passava le dita tra i capelli mori di Pansy, sentendoli morbidi.

“Io non penso che tu sia brutta” le sussurrò.

Le due ragazze erano sdraiate sul prato, al limitare della foresta proibita.

La giovane Lovegood sentiva in lontananza i versi dei thestral.

Pansy gemette: “Persino Draco dice che ho il muso di un carlino”.

“Tu hai mai pensato che io sia brutta perché ho gli occhi sporgenti? O che amare una ‘tipa stramba’ sia uno sbaglio?” le chiese Luna.

Pansy sospirò.

“No” ammise.

< Anche se come Serpeverde so che dovrei > pensò.

“Eppure lo dicono tutti. Impara a non ascoltarli anche quando si parla di te” disse Luna.

[110].


	2. Cap.2 Skype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: chiamata skype.  
> Scritta per i prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.

Cap.2 Skype

Hermione si sistemò una ciocca dei disordinatissimi capelli castani.

“Avevi ragione. Posso usare sia le tecnologie dei babbani che le magie dei maghi” disse, guardando la giovane nello schermo del computer.

Luna le rispose: “Così le insegni anche a me”.

“Che ne pensi di questo modo per comunicare?” chiese Granger.

“Che Skyper è meno pericoloso che infilare la testa in un camino”. Scherzò Lovegood, ridacchiando.

Hermione rise a sua volta.

“Soprattutto se sei come Harry e pronunci gl’incantesimi in modo discutibile” punzecchiò l’amico.

Luna annuì vigorosamente, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.

“Trovo internet una cosa fantastica” le disse gentilmente.

[100].


	3. Cap.3 Tutto è cambiato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: 2 – Draco/Luna, fluff sulle note di “Everything has changed” di Taylor Swift e Ed Sheeren.

Cap.3 Tutto è cambiato

_Sarai mio ed io sarò tua._

Luna giocherellò con la collana di smeraldi che Draco le aveva messo al collo.

“La trovo stupenda” ammise, guardandosi allo specchio. Il suo viso pallidissimo era incorniciato dai capelli biondi e i suoi occhi sporgenti erano liquidi.

Malfoy la guardò a sua volta. Le leggere lentiggini sulle gote chiarissime di lei, le sue labbra piegate in un sorriso e la sua aria luminosa.

< Da quando ho deciso di aprirle il mio cuore tutto è cambiato. Più ti conosco, più scopro del mondo e di me stesso.

Mi sento così bene!

Ogni volta che ti guardo negli occhi, so di essere a casa > pensò.

[105].


	4. Ingiudicato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: # 2, Harry Potter, Draco/Luna. Non si sentiva colpevole quando era con lei. Si sentiva... leggero.

Ingiudicato

Draco accese la candela sul tavolo e sospirò, posando la bacchetta sulla superficie in legno.

“Lo vedo nei loro occhi, al Ministero. Non importa quanto io possa essere ben vestito, quanto possa essere cortese, per loro resterò sempre un criminale.

Non importa che abbia salvato il loro ‘eroico’ Harry Potter, i Malfoy ormai sono macchiati dall’infamia”. Serrò un pugno e abbassò lo sguardo. “Mi odiano anche gli altri purosangue perché ho smesso di ripetere le loro scempiaggini razziste.

Sono cambiato così tanto da non fare parte di nessun mondo, ormai” gemette.

Luna lo raggiunse e gli accarezzò le spalle.

“Amore, tu riporterai lustro alla tua famiglia. Nostro figlio camminerà a testa alta” lo rassicurò. Gli posò un bacio sulla guancia e lo vide sorridere.

< Non mi sentivo colpevole quando sono con lei. Mi sento... leggero > pensò Draco.

“Farò di tutto perché succeda” promise.


	5. Fotografie per posta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alle volte la posta arriva veramente ‘troppo tardi’.  
> Scritta per il Drabble Day! Di WW.  
> Prompt: Posta  
> Neville/Luna.

Fotografie per posta

Luna scoppiò a piangere, in piedi, davanti alla porta.

“Che succede?” le domandò Neville, avvicinandosi a lei. “Cos’è arrivato per posta?”. Aggiunse, notando che la giovane teneva delle lettere e un gufo aveva spiccato il volo, allontanandosi nel cielo plumbeo.

Luna gli porse delle fotografie, insieme ad una lettera.

“Questo è… Canon…” esalò Neville.

“Esatto. Sono le ultime fotografie scattate da Colin. Ce ne aveva inviata una copia prima di… prima che…”. Luna singhiozzò più forte, scossa dai tremiti.

Le sue lacrime erano grandi un’unghia.

Neville l’abbracciò.

“Va tutto bene, amore. Noi siamo sopravvissuti alla guerra, noi siamo qui” sussurrò.

[100].


	6. Dracarys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Draco/Luna: Stare in sua compagnia gli permetteva di essere se stesso.  
> Opzione 2: Genderbend + Pg A evita Pg B nascondendosi dietro un intero scaffale di... uova + Fluff  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtiRTYR1TKk; Whenever It Rains.

Dracarys

Dracarys si era nascosta dietro il mobiletto colmo di uova colorate, alcune mandavano piccole scintille simili a fuochi d’artificio, altre saltellavano sul posto e una di loro si apriva mostrando un pulcino di cioccolato intento a cantare.

La giovane si sistemò una ciocca argentea dietro l’orecchio e chinò il capo.

< Ultimamente non voglio vedere nessuno.

I Serpeverde si aspettano qualcosa da me che non posso dargli, soprattutto Tiger. Probabilmente mi starà ancora cercando.

Non riesco ad essere fedele al signore oscuro come mia zia Bellatrix e l’idea di essere la sua giovane amante non mi entusiasma. Se dovessi rifiutare, per evitare la morte dei miei genitori, dovrei fare un atto di uguale importanza. Dovrei dimostrargli la mia fedeltà uccidendo Silente e…

Non penso proprio di esserne capace.

Però non voglio facciano del male a mio padre e a mia madre! > pensò, fissandosi le scarpette azzurre.

Udì dei passi alle sue spalle e si voltò di scatto.

< Oh, meno male. Non è quell’idiota di Potter o uno di quegli insopportabili Serpeverde! > pensò.

Moon le sorrise, piegando le labbra rosee e sottili. I suoi occhi azzurri sporgenti erano incastonati in un viso smagrito.

“Ti stavo proprio cercando. Pensavo non fossi venuta a Hogsmade” disse il giovane.

Dracarys scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare la morbida e lunga capigliatura.

“Ogni tanto dobbiamo pur uscire da quel dannato castello” disse acida.

< Mamma si arrabbierebbe sentendomi parlare così. Una nobile deve avere dei modi di fare più signorili > pensò.

Moon ridacchiò, porgendole il braccio.

“Posso accompagnarti? Anch’io ho bisogno di una boccata d’aria ogni tanto” le disse.

Dracarys annuì, aggrappandosi al suo braccio.

“Te lo concedo” scherzò.

< Stare in sua compagnia mi permette di essere me stessa > pensò.


	7. Rivedersi in segreto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: 3 – Draco/Luna: “Sarebbe bello se questa guerra finisse all’istante” disse Draco. “Sarebbe stato ancora più bello se non fosse mai iniziata e non fossimo stati nemici”, rispose Luna.

Rivedersi in segreto

Malfoy mosse la bacchetta davanti a sé, tirando le tende e serrando la finestra. Sussurrò alcuni incantesimi per isolare il luogo e creare una barriera che li rendesse invisibili.  
“Non avresti dovuto cercarmi. Corri troppi rischi” sussurrò.  
Lovegood gli si avvicinò e gli accarezzò le spalle.  
“Non potevo non vederti”.  
< Potremmo morire in qualsiasi momento > pensò.  
“Sarebbe bello se questa guerra finisse all’istante” disse Draco. Si voltò e avvolse le braccia intorno ai suoi fianchi, la trasse a sé e la baciò.  
< Ho sbagliato così tanto. Avremmo potuto semplicemente amarci, ora potrei essere dalla tua parte, quella del giusto > pensò.  
“Sarebbe stato ancora più bello se non fosse mai iniziata e non fossimo stati nemici”, rispose Luna.  
Unirono le loro labbra, intrecciando le lingue.


	8. Non solo fragili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Harry Potter, Ginny/Luna - "Entrambi sanno cosa significhi venire considerati vulnerabili, indifesi. Entrambi sono più forti di quello che pensano gli altri.

Non solo fragili

Ginny si sedette sulla trapunta ricamata del suo letto matrimoniale e sospirò, chinando il capo.

Luna, all’altezza della porta, la fissò, chiedendole: “Cosa c’è?”.

Ginny alzò lo sguardo, serrando le gambe.

“Mi sono sentita così stupida oggi. Lily Luna oggi stava scrivendo il suo diario. Una costa stupida, normale, ed io ne sono rimasta stravolta.

Mi sono ricordata del mio primo anno ad Hogwarts. Il Signore Oscuro mi ha utilizzato, umiliato e piegata ai suoi voleri.

Non importa quanto io m’impegni, agli occhi di tutti sono sempre un incapace. Sono vulnerabile ed indifesa” gemette.

Luna la raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lei.

“Ti ricordo che per tutti sono ancora la ragazza di vetro, fragile e un po’ lunatica, che è stata prigioniera dei Malfoy.

La piccola e stramba orfana.

Entrambe sappiamo cosa significhi essere considerate in quel modo”.

Le afferrò le mani nelle proprie.

“Entrambe siamo più forti di quello che pensano gli altri”.

Ginny le fece un sorriso tirato, sussurrandole: “Non so cosa farei senza di te. M’incoraggi sempre”.

Luna le sorrise a sua volta, con aria incoraggiante.


	9. Sognando ‘la luna’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We are out for prompt  
> Scritta per: Draco/Luna, "What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way / What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you" (Wicked Game - Chris Isaak)

Sognando ‘la luna’

Draco si rigirava nel letto, il viso madido di sudore. Si svegliò di scatto, osservando il soffitto, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e le sue labbra bollenti.

Si alzò seduto sul letto e strinse il lenzuolo, giocherellando con le dita.

Incassò il capo tra le spalle, i capelli biondo argentei gli aderivano al viso.

‘

_Luna saltellava sul posto, si voltò e gli sorrise. Si allontanò, in una cascata di capelli biondi._

‘

Draco si deterse la fronte con un fazzolettino.

‘

_“Cos’è quella ‘cosa’ che hai al collo?” domandò Draco, facendo una smorfia._

_Luna sollevò la propria collana, rispondendogli: “Questo amuleto tiene lontano i Nargilli”._

‘

< Non riesco a smettere di pensarla > pensò Malfoy. Recuperò la sua bacchetta dal comodino.

“Lei è proprio quella che si definisce una ‘strega’” esalò.

< Gioca con il mio cuore in modo malvagio. Facendomi sentire così >.

“Così crudele da obbligarmi a sognare di lei giorno e notte” esalò, abbandonandosi di nuovo nel letto.


	10. Prugne dirigibili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: #6hcfanfictionschallenge della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header  
> Personaggio: Luna

Prugne dirigibili

Luna si piegò in avanti e deterse le labbra di Draco con un fazzoletto, pulendole dal vomito.

“Ti avevo detto che avresti dovuto metterti addosso le ‘prugne dirigili’. Così i Nargilli non avrebbero potuto farti del male” mormorò.

Draco serrò gli occhi fino a farsi male.

“Ancora credi… alle creature… che inventava tuo padre?” farfugliò.

Luna lo guardò cadere in ginocchio e lo sostenne, avvicinandolo alla tazza del gabinetto, lasciando che continuasse a rigettare al suo interno.

“So benissimo che mio padre cambiava nome ad alcune creature e spesso non ne capiva le vere caratteristiche, ma le creature di cui ti parlo esistono tutte.

Sai, mia madre aveva fatto delle ricerche con il grande Newt Scamander. Ormai è un po’ anzianotto, ma ancora sveglio” spiegò. Pulì gli occhi di Draco che avevano iniziato a lacrimare, arrossati.

“A-alle volte… dimentico che sei… una Corvonero…” farfugliò.

Luna gli accarezzò la schiena, sorridendogli gentilmente.

Gli disse a bassa voce: “Sì, è più facile ricordarsi della Granger. Lei segue le regole e la logica comuni. Però nella magia è il ‘pensiero laterale’ che ripaga. Le più grandi invenzioni magiche sono fatte così”.

Draco vomitò rumorosamente, venendo scosso da una serie di tremiti.

< Ne sono convinto, è stato uno dei vecchi elfi domestici di mio padre che mi ha avvelenato. Da quando li abbiamo liberati per le nuove leggi della magia c’è stato parecchio caos.

Loro non seguono le leggi della magia normale e nei loro confronti le nostre norme a poco valgono >. Si strinse la pancia, venendo travolto da una serie di fitte.

“Resisti. I medicinali che ci ha portato il San Mungo ti faranno presto stare bene” gli disse Luna.

Draco la guardò negli occhi sporgenti dalle iridi azzurre e le sorrise.

“Ho preferito te… alla Granger…” biascicò.

< Dovresti smettere di trovare altre possibili cause. Se lei dice che sono stati i Nargilli, allora sono stati loro >.

“T-ti prometto…”. Tossì rumorosamente e boccheggiò. “… che metterò… i tuoi orecchini… anch’io”. Sentiva le mattonelle gelide sotto le ginocchia.

“Sciocchino. Ti ho fatto un anello. Gli orecchini non ti donerebbero” ribatté Luna.

Draco le sorrise, abbandonandosi contro di lei. Le orecchie gli fischiavano e tremava leggermente.

“Non te ne andare” biascicò.

Luna gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Non preoccuparti. Mi prenderò io curo di te finché non ti sentirai meglio” promise, cullandoselo contro.


	11. Spirito perduto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #6  
> Prompt: D6) Immagine; https://imgur.com/I9Lni8s.

Spirito perduto

“Sai, si dice che in questa foresta ci siano degli spiriti” disse Luna con voce leggiadra. Girò su se stessa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondo platino e si fermò a guardare le lucciole, con gli sporgenti.

Hermione sospirò pesantemente, guardando la mappa.

“Non è possibile. A quest’ora saremmo dovute già essere fuori”. Pestò col piede per terra e sbuffò sonoramente. “Io non capisco cosa salta in mente ai professori! Mandare gli studenti nella foresta proibita non può essere l’unico modo che conoscono per metterli in punizione”. Guardò Luna e fece una smorfia.

“Sveglia, ad Hogwarts è pieno di fantasmi!” la richiamò.

Luna scosse il capo.

“Ho detto spiriti, non fantasmi. Sono due cose diverse, anche se penso che il Barone sanguinario prima o poi si tramuterà”. Intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena, piegandosi in avanti. “Il primo fu un uomo senza magia…”.

Hermione roteò gli occhi, interrompendola: “Non siamo in America. Evitiamo sciocchezze come No-Mag. Diciamo le cose come stanno: ‘babbano’”.

“… Si perse e non riuscì più a uscire. Era un ninja orientale, cercava i fulmini…”. Proseguì Luna.

Hermione gemette esasperata: “Hagrid, dove sei?”.

< Proprio con Lunatica dovevo finire persa in un bosco? > si lamentò mentalmente.


	12. Perse nella foresta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Hermione/Luna: perdute nella foresta.

Perse nella foresta

Hermione si sedette ai piedi di un albero e si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro. L’odore di umido e muffa del sottobosco le punse le narici, mentre lo stormire delle foglie le risuonava nelle orecchie.

“Fermiamoci un attimo”. Chiuse gli occhi e ascoltò l’altra che le si avvicinava con passi veloci. “Sono esausta”.

Luna si sedette accanto a lei.

Hermione gemette: “Ci siamo perse”.

“Pensa positivo. Ci sono posti in cui puoi arrivare solo se ti perdi” disse gentilmente Luna.

Hermione riaprì gli occhi e le accarezzò la testa, passandole le dita tra i capelli.

“Sempre ottimista tu, vero?” sussurrò.

Luna le sorrise.

“Dobbiamo esserlo”.

Hermione abbassò lo sguardo, corrugando la fronte.

“Non capisco perché in questa zona non riusciamo a smaterializzarci. Forse ci vivono dei centauri. Questo non sarebbe bene, non sono ancora molto amichevoli con i maghi”.

Luna la guardò con gli occhi sporgenti, valutando: “Quindi lanciare degl’incantesimi segnaletici per farci tracciare non è una buona idea”. Incrociò le gambe ed incassò il capo tra le spalle. “Come sarebbe più semplice se potessimo mettere le ali e volare via”.

“Le ali, giusto! Sei un genio!” gridò Hermione. Estrasse la bacchetta e la puntò contro un sasso. “Posso trasfigurarlo in un gufo e mandarlo a chiamare aiuto”.

Luna sorrise.

“Ottimo, così ci troveranno”.

< Anche se per me non era tanto male stare da sola qui con te > pensò.


	13. Protettiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Ginny/Luna; "Se fanno casino con te, stanno facendo casino con me."

Protettiva

Il vento freddo sferzò il viso di Luna, che era caduta nella coltre di neve, inumidendosi sia la casacca nera che gelandosi le mani. Trattenne le lacrime, mentre si rialzava a fatica.

Una delle prugne dirigibili che portava all’orecchio era caduta a terra, la sua collana di tappi si era rotta.

“Tiger, Goyle, ora state esagerando. Dovevamo solo un po’ prenderla in giro, non picchiarla” disse Draco, serrando un pugno. “I-in fondo è purosangue… e non è Grifondoro” tentò.

Goyle scoppiò a ridere selvaggiamente.

“Però è lunatica” disse, mentre Tiger annuiva alle sue parole. Smise di ridere venendo travolto da una fattura orcovolante.

Ginny si mise davanti a Luna e sfoderò la bacchetta, puntandola al mento di Tiger.

“Lasciatela stare” sibilò.

Draco gridò, scappando via, guardandosi ogni tanto alle spalle con aria stralunata.

Tiger deglutì, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

Luna sussurrò: “Non dovevi…”.

"Se fanno casino con te, stanno facendo casino con me" ringhiò Ginny, con l’espressione trasfigurata dalla rabbia.

Tiger piagnucolò e indietreggiò, recuperò Goyle da terra e scappò via.

Ginny abbassò la bacchetta e Luna l’abbraccio con trasporto, mormorando: “Grazie, mi hai salvata…”.


	14. Uniti dalle stranezze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Draco/Luna: le loro stranezze li rendevano simili

Uniti dalle stranezze

“Sai, più tempo passa più mi rendo conto di avere tante piccole stranezze. Volevo a tutti i costi uniformarmi.

A furia di cercare di nascondere la mia natura avevo sviluppato tutta una serie di sintomi assurdi: cleptomania, crisi di pianto e…” le raccontò Draco. Arrossì, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

Luna gli si avvicinò e si sporse sulle punte dei piedi, schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

“Raccontami le tue stranezze” sussurrò. Era a piedi nudi nell’erba e il vento le faceva ondeggiare il vestito color girasole.

Draco enumerò: “Mi piace camminare sotto la pioggia, dire le parole al contrario, correre in mezzo al verde e agli animali e…”. Allungò la mano ed un canarino si posò sulle sue dita, con l’altra gli accarezzò la testolina. “… questo”.

“Mi piace questo lato ‘lunatico’ di te” scherzò Lovegood. La sua risata cristallina risuonò tutt’intorno.

Draco posò l’uccellino su un davanzale colmo di molliche. Luna l’abbracciò alle spalle e gli baciò il collo.

< Le nostre stranezze ci rendono simili. Amiamo la ‘magia’ di questo mondo e delle cose più semplici > pensò.


	15. Mondo fatato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Draco/Luna, SoulmateAU: Il suo mondo era assurdo e incredibile. Avrebbe voluto farne parte.

Mondo fatato

Draco si affacciò dalla Torre di Astronomia e sorrise, riconoscendo Luna nel parco di Hogwarts.

La giovane danzava, mentre il vento le faceva ondeggiare i capelli color miele ai lati del viso, facendole volteggiare intorno delle foglie secche.

Dei folletti blu della Cornovaglia, facendo piroette e sghignazzando, volavano intorno a lei, seguendo il suo ritmo.

Draco addolcì il sorriso, guardando la figura di lei agitarsi, facendo svolazzare la sua divisa da strega.

< Il suo mondo è così assurdo ed incredibile. Ancora più fatato del mondo magico concesso a tutti gli altri maghi >. Si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro colmo di desiderio. < …. Vorrei poterne fare parte. In fondo al cuore lo so che è lei la mia Soulmate > pensò.


	16. Mi rincuora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Draco/Luna: odore di foglie secche e cannella  
> Scritta sentendo: [Switching Vocals] - Believer | Imagine Dragons; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zR1NUqgRo3M.

Mi rincuora

Draco sentì un forte odore di cannella alzarsi dalla tisana che Luna gli stava mettendo davanti, il cucchiaio aveva degli intarsi sul manico di metallo e la tazza era colorata. Il forte odore si mischiava a quello umido delle foglie secche.

"Mi dispiace di farti correre sempre così tanti rischi dandoti appuntamento al limitare della Foresta proibita" sussurrò Draco.

Luna giocherellò coi tappi di sughero dei suoi orecchini artigianali. Gli rispose: "Dovresti scusarti con te stesso, stai scappando da ciò che sei. Su, bevi. Quella tisana ti aiuterà a ritrovarti".

Draco sorrise, annuendo. < Non capisco come mai, ma la sua stranezza mi rincuora > pensò.


	17. Cucinando insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - I'm Not Pretty; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XK5YiL8j-q4.  
> Prompt di K. F.:  
> Hermione/Luna  
> 3\. "Da dove vorresti iniziare?"

Cucinando insieme

«Da dove vorresti iniziare?» chiese Luna, con aria trasognata, dimenando con una mano il mestolo e muovendo delicatamente l’altra, facendo fremere le sue dita sottili.

Hermione, pulendole il naso dalla farina, le domandò: «Da qualcosa di semplice?».

"Non riesco a capire perché lei, andando contro tutte le regole e lasciandosi trascinare dall’ispirazione, riesca a cucinare così bene; mentre io, pur seguendo il ricettario fino all’ossessione, aggiungendoci anche un po’ di magia, non riesca a farcela.

Eppure non mi dà fastidio come quando Harry mi superava in pozioni seguendo i trucchi scoperti dal principe mezzosangue. Perché so che questo accade perché Luna è una persona speciale" pensò, rimettendo il fazzoletto nel suo grembiule color oro.

Lovegood ridacchiò, rispondendole: «Quando si tratta di dolci non esiste niente di semplice, ma non temere. Lasciati guidare da me».

Hermione notò che le iridi azzurre dell’altra brillavano, dando luce al suo intero viso, arrossì, mormorando eccitata: «Ci sto, guidami».


	18. Ricordo tutto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PNnszSFoG0; Julia Church - ‘Shiloh’.  
> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt di K. F.: Neville/Luna; 2"Cosa indossavo?".

Ricordo tutto

Luna poggiò la testa sul maglioncino a righe bicolore di Neville. «Ti ricordi davvero cosa indossavo quella sera? Dopo tutti questi anni?» domandò.

Il marito la avvolse tra le braccia, rispondendole: «Ricordo tutto del nostro primo appuntamento: avevi un vestito blu decorato da strass che sembravano delle piccole stelle lucenti in un cielo notturno, i tuoi capelli erano legati in un chignon sul tuo capo, al collo portavi una collana con delle farfalle e due coccinelle di rubino impreziosivano i tuoi orecchini Le posò un bacio sui lunghi capelli dorati

Luna giocherellò con la sua collana di tappi e gli rispose: «Io ricordo che mi hai portato in un localino dove c’erano piante dappertutto, adoro la tua passione per i fiori incantati». Sentendosi dire: «A me piace la tua per gli animali fantastici, una di queste volte dobbiamo fare un viaggio e andare a cercarli».

«E nello stesso catalogare più specie possibile di vegetali magici» propose Luna, i suoi occhi sporgenti brillavano.

Neville concordò: «Sarebbe stupendo e anche di quei momenti conserverei un ricordo prezioso».


	19. Silver trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PNnszSFoG0; Harrison Storm - 'Breathe Again’.  
> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt di Katya Ferrante: Neville/Luna; 3"Non lascerò che mi vedano questa volta."

Silver trio

Su una delle tante finestre del corridoio della scuola era posato un cactus su cui si aprivano dei luminescenti fiori a forma di cuore. Davanti ad esso stavano in piedi Luna e Neville, quest’ultimo giocherellava infastidito con la sua cravatta rosso e oro.

«Sono il solito imbranato» borbottò. Luna negò col capo e con voce gentile dissentì: «Non dire così».

Neville chinò il capo e sussurrò: «Questa volta non lascerò che mi vedano, sarò un’ombra. Non scopriranno cosa stiamo facendo per colpa mia».

Luna gli prese le mani nelle proprie e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio, sussurrandogli: «Se questo è un esercito, tu sei il più coraggioso dei soldati». Neville deglutì, arrossendo.

Ginny osservava sorridendo i suoi due miglior amici, pensando: "Quando si decideranno a dichiararsi?", era appoggiata contro la parete del corridoio.


End file.
